


Heroes of the Ossuary

by Doc_Ravenbe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 7th Umbral Calamity, Gen, ul'dah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Ravenbe/pseuds/Doc_Ravenbe
Summary: Ul'dah is in a panic as the 7th Umbral Calamity has begun! While the Sultana Nanamo ul Namo begins her efforts to calm her citizens. Doctores Rarakurzu ven Bebekurzu (aka Doc Ravenbe) has his own troubles as looters break into the records room of the Arrzaneth Ossuary!





	Heroes of the Ossuary

The skies were awash in crimson, the red moon Dalamud was approaching ever closer to Hydaelyn, ever close to the continent of Eorzea. In the city-state of Ul’dah, the tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a knife. The citizens were somber, the Immortal Flames had marched out to Carteneau, to aid the alliance against the imperial forces of Garlemald. The Arrzaneth Ossuary was now beholden to another beacon of hope. The Sultana had arrived and began to lead a prayer at the altar to Thal. Rarakurzu watched briefly from the shadows of the hall before heading back to the deeper sections of the Ossuary. While the temple was home to the buried dead of Ul’dah it was also the home of the Thaumaturge Guild and contained many treasures. Tomes and tools of magicks, ancient histories, grimoires of myth and legend. This was Rarakurzu Ven Bebekurzu’s second home.

He stumbled a couple times, his breath smelling lightly of ale. Some of the other thaumaturges whispered rumors that he was drinking far more recently due to the end of days. He was drinking to keep the whispers out of his head. “Damn that bard,” he muttered to himself as the Echo flared into being with screams and random visions and then quieted. “Ever since he came here these visions have been acting differently, this is as bad as when Rambroes sent me that relic.” Rarakurzu rubbed his temples while plodding to the historical records. It was then the ossuary rumbled as if struck with a giant’s fist. Dust and rock began to fall from above as light filled the room. “Seven hells” Rarakurzu gasped before being knocked out.

He could swear he was in a different place now, armies clashing and fleeing from a red moon breaking open. No, it was hatching and from it came a being Rarakurzu had only read about in old tales. Bahamut, the Dreadwyrm. Was this what had caused the light? He thought. He saw an aged Elezen step forth as if to confront the elder primal. Rarakurzu was blinded again by light.

“Doc! Doc!” the nickname and rustling from the young hyur thaumaturge snapped Rarkurzu back to reality. “Are you ok? The place is going crazy!” Rarakurzu stood up. Aside from a bruise, and small cut on his eyebrow he was ok. He noticed the thaumaturge staring at him. Looking around he noticed the hallway was darkened. “Sorry, I still haven’t gotten used to your eyes glowing in the dark.”

“Forget about it. What’s happening?” Rarakurzu said as he looked around he noticed the guild master Mumuepo had started barking orders. The Sultana was still there, anger and determination were on her face.

“We just heard that a riot has broken out at Sapphire Avenue. Mumuepo is threatening to burn anyone that approaches.”

“And you call yourself a man of the cloth!?” it was the Sultana, “Our citizens are in the grip of fear. They but want for a voice of reason to restore them to their senses. Who among you will aid me?” Everyone there was silenced by her words. She was taking control of the crisis. He noticed the 5 siblings had volunteered along with Raubahn’s adopted son and old man Papashan. Rarakurzu was about to volunteer when he noticed several dark robes flying through the ossuary toward the back. There was another rumble, but he recognized the men. Mumuepo was following close behind them. Rarakurzu couldn’t hear them clearly but parts did ring clear.

“Take as much as you can, and we leave this place.” Mumuepo seethed. “The Sultana is creating a perfect distraction and I will not die here…”

Doc eyes flashed with anger. He knew exactly where they were going. Dragging the thaumaturge that helped him Doc minced little words “Boy, I need your help. Our guild master is about to leave the guild and by the look of his mean he’s doing more than fleeing with his robes and staffs. What’s your name?”

“Tobie.”

“Alright Tobie, gather some rope and have anyone you trust be outside the historic records soon and wait until you hear the screams.”

Tobie was perplexed but dutifully followed his orders. Rarakurzu dashed through the hallways as the lead deeper underground. Mumuepo’s men may only know the main entrance but there were 2 other ways in to the historic records. There was a slight grin on his face when he realized he could do an experiment as well. Darting through the funerary preparation room he gathered some death shawls. “Maybe its time to raise some dead to save this place.”

The historic records section of the Arrzaneth Ossuary contains many important documents. Records of whom was buried, documents pertaining to the shinning history of Ul’dah as well as its dark truths. It also contained rare books and trinkets the Order of Nald’Thal gathered. All of these would fetch riches more than any one Eorzean could dream. Rarakurzu waited in the darkness his Ven eyes able to see better in the dark than most folks or lalafells. He heard the heavy footsteps of three individuals. “Mumuepo’s men” Rarakurzu thought to himself. Having spent his time down here thanks to the guild master’s decision, Rarakurzu learned to listen for footsteps and their speed. Rarkurzu hid behind the counter. Waiting for the looters to enter.

“Thal’s balls! How can that desert witch see in here?” one of the looters muttered stumbling into a wall.

“Quiet you idiot! What if he comes back? The guild master mentioned he was knocked over and drunk after that whole flash of light.” Another looter, a lalafell, said. “We have to move quick and get as many books as we can. Simeon, do you still have the key?”

“Aye right here.” Simeon stuttered, he shifted uneasily in the dark. “Why can’t we light a torch here? It’s too dark and I can’t see beyond my hand. What if the rumors are true and he can raise the dead or summon vopidsent like the other Ven do. Thal’s balls let me be able to see.”

Rarakurzu smirked. He concentrated his aether through his staff into the gems across the room. Ghostly flames began to light the room.

“What in the seven hells?” the first looter said, his eyes widening in the now low-lit room. “Which one of you idiots did that?” The other two were silent, fear playing across their faces as they grew pale. Simeon backed towards the counter. Rarakurzu leapt at this chance. Before the Hyur knew it, there was a staff against his throat, growing colder as Rarakurzu channeled umbral aether to freeze into ice. Rarakurzu’s eyes glowed in the dark, one ivory and one blood red. The ghost flames exaggerated and twisted his stern smile.

“Hello boys and girls.” Doc said as Simeon whimpered. “I’m afraid the records hall is closed right now due to the commotion outside.” The other two looters drew their weapons, the hyur a pair of daggers and the lalafell a staff.

“Shit their eyes due glow in the dark.” The hyur said with a tremble.

“Stuff you mouth idiot.” The lalafell stammered out keeping her eyes on Rarkurzu. “We don’t want any trouble Doctores, just let us take the books and you won’t get hurt. We can even make so you get a split of the profit. This city is ending! Beasts and rioters are running in the street! Garlemald is invading! What do these dusty old scrolls and tomes mean to you?”

“Our past. Our future. It must always be protected. Besides all the books.” Rarakurzu said as ghostly flames lit up the rest of the room, “All these books are currently in use by our… older patrons.” Rarakurzu laughed as shrouded figures began moving through the shelves. The room began to grow colder

“He can summon voidsent.” The looter lalafell said as panic filled her eyes. The free hyur dropped his daggers and fell to his knees. The three looters began shivering. Rarakurzu focused back to Simeon and channeled aether into his staff again, this time focusing on lightning. Simeon sparked a little then fell to the ground knocked out but still breathing. Rarakurzu jumped down to the ground and approached the other two. His eyes glowing brighter. The other looters cowering and frozen in place as they screamed and then fell to sleep. More footsteps approached the records hall, Rarakurzu focused aether again and the ghost flames turned to normal lighting. Entering the room was Tobie, some thaumaturge guild members and one of the sultansworn. Rarakurzu smiled as they began to tie up the looters and carry them out. All three looters passed out but pale white as if they had seen the seven hells themselves.

A couple days later, Rarkurzu was helping the other guildmembers in restoring the ossuary. Yayake Yake was walking toward him with Pipin Tarupin by her side. “Doc, you guest has arrived.” Yayake said and then went back to the receptionist’s desk. Rarakurzu bowed and bade the Vice Flame Marshal follow him to the historical records.

“I’m sorry for not contacting you sooner.” Rarakurzu apologized, “but circumstances were a bit dire and I had to confirm something with Madame Dewlala.” He produced a key from his pocket. “I found this on one of the looters. They seemed to be keen to use it, I’ve been in this department of the Ossuary for some time and I recognized its purpose. Madame Dewlala confirmed that it was to financial records of the Ossuary and that is why she allowed me to contact you.”

“Why would these looters want with the order of Nald’Thal’s finances? And why call for me personally” Pipin asked.

“You’re the only person close to the Sultana aside from the Flame General and Papashan, and I fear she may need to see this.” Rarakurzu said, “In all my time here at the Ossuary, there was one room in the records I could not access. Where we kept the list of donations and contributions. Mumuepo was the only one that had access to this room. What I heard during the day of the Sultana’s visit and the riots. I felt the Sultana needed to know about what we’re about to see.” As the two lalafell approached the door, a shrouded figure began walking forward. Pipin drew his blade while Rarakurzu began laughing. “Seven hells. I knew I forgot one.” Rarakurzu stood before the shrouded figure and removed the cloth covering it. The Mammet underneath stopped and looked around before bowing and scurrying off. “Its funny how I’d always get angry when people with spit and attack over my heritage.” Doc said as he returned to the door. “This calamity that came upon us. Finally made those superstitions useful for once.”

The following days as the rest of the city state of Ul’dah was being rebuilt saw many turn of events. The Immortal Flames had returned many badly wounded and hurt but alive, including the Flame General Raubahn. It was during this time that evidence of corruption and embezzlement came to light in the Arrzaneth Ossuary, all helmed by its guild master Mumuepo. In the room Papashan and Rarakurzu entered, they found the list of donations to the Ossuary and a list of personal accounts belonging to the guild master and which books were the most valuable. As soon as the Sultana was informed of these incidents. She stripped Mumuepo of his title and standing in the order and instated the five lalafellin brothers who were part of her seven in calming the riots as the guilds’ new masters. The Sultana herself awarded Rarakurzu and several of the guild members with the title of Hero of the Ossuary for his efforts in protecting the historical records from looters and his part in exposing Mumuepo’s illicit deeds.

Before Mumuepo was escorted from the guild to his new home in the jail, he had one last visitor. Rarakurzu punched him square in the cheek. “You should be careful who you hire” Rarakurzu said, “I was too good at my job to let someone like you ruin our guild, our nation and the order.”

**Author's Note:**

> A side story to Tales from the Calamity: The Sultana’s Seven. This tale is about Rarakurzu during the 7th Umbral Calamity.  
> Originally posted on Tumblr in April 2018.


End file.
